gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Webheads
Opening Spiel: "Today, (insert upcoming viral videos) we've got wins that'll make you grin, fails on an epic scale, and stuff you can't get enough of. Flop your butts on down! This is Webheads!" CARLOS: "WHAT'S GOING OOOOOOOOOOON?! Hey guys, and welcome to Webheads, the show with the most outrageous and most hilarious videos on the entire World Wide Web! I'm your host, Carlos PenaVega, and let's meet today's Webheads who will compete in a series of viral video challenges to win some awesome prizes! They are (insert four player's names)!" Webheads was a short-lived game show where kids took on challenges focusing on viral videos. Gameplay Four contestants compete in a series of viral video viewing challenges. Round 1: Buffering Four videos are shown and on each video, it'll pause at some point near the end. Then a question is asked and the contestants are given three possible answers to each one, marked A, B & C. Their job of course is to secretly pick the right one. The first video is worth 1 point, the second is worth 2, third three and the last video is worth 5 points. The maximum point total is 11 points. The player with the lowest score is eliminated from the game. Round 2: Memory Overload The surviving three players compete in the second elimination round with their scores reset to zero. The contestants are placed on an apparatus (either a large wheel that scrolls or a shaking track pad). As they exercise on it, a series of videos are shown. When each video is finished, host Carlos will starting asking questions about the videos. On each question, the players must then buzz-in (by hitting one of three buttons that would light up) to answer the question. Again, point values increase throughout the round. The first two videos have two questions each. The first pair is worth 10 and the second pair is worth 20. The last video has only one question, but it's worth 30 points. The maximum point total is 90 points. Again, the player with the lowest score is eliminated from the game and the two surviving players move on to the final round. Tiebreaker: Video Remix If there's a tie for the lowest score in the first two rounds, then the tied players play a game called "Video Remix." To start, a question is asked about a video where a certain part would play over & over again. The video would then play after which the tied players locked in how many ties that portion would play. The actual number would then be revealed and whoever has the closet guess advanced to the next round. Round 3: Moment of Impact Up to three videos are shown. Each one will be played twice and will have a horn sound to indicate the moment of impact. On the second play, the surviving two players will try to buzz-in at the moment of impact. The player closest to buzzing in at that moment wins the video. Two out of three videos wins the game and the right to play for big prizes. Bonus Round: Trending Now/The Spinning Wheel of Doom During the final commercial break, the audience ranks four of the videos shown on that day's show from the worst to the best, and before the round starts the player is shown the four videos that were voted on in random order. The player's job is to guess the correct ranking order by grabbing four tablets representing the four clips one at a time, taking each in the Spinning Wheel of Doom, a revolving obstacle course consisting of several hurdles and a wall, and placing them in what s/he thinks is the proper order. When s/he is done, the winner comes out, presses the button and learns how many s/he got right. After the 1st check out, the wall opens and will stay open for the rest of the round. On the second check out, one of the videos in the correct position is locked in provided that any are right. If the player can place them in that right order in 90 seconds or less, s/he wins a grand prize (A trip to Hawaii, an Xbox One, etc.) and gets to ride the "Slime Wave". If not, s/he still won a consolation prize. The Surf the Web Area After each act, eliminated players including the ones who lost the bonus round get to ride a surfboard and have water sprayed on them, while the grand prize winner has Nickelodeon's trademark slime pour down on him/her. Set Pics 27f03de9f01f500712cc4ece859c3c71_1396835613.jpg|The set 326f56e7b14965000e4a441b797d2822_1396835605.jpg|The contestants are watching a video 6421d6b509a87dc167b7f362cde5b4a3_1396835550.jpg|Another shot of the set 7f9def1e70367240a66b8d180b23417e_1396835635.jpg|Buffering? Well, this could take a while! 955d31bdcf6e5a5363f36e97db1ebcb4_1396835558.jpg|And here's yet another shot of the set d0a4f2173ce7b643546bd28496c3b5fa_1396835590.jpg|Round 2 Set edbfa927cee4bf879f99e741a9f34bac_1396835624.jpg|Another buffering. Tell me when it's done buffering. ff5fc3cf1b24e42c662bcab6f1af6b93_1396835578.jpg|The Surf The Web area Webheads-sneak-peek-pictures-13.jpg|Carlos at his podium Models 0234a391538a8c4c9d7cde337645fb4a_1396835480.jpg 9795cea4eb20cee88a78ee52e27fc968_1396835515.jpg cb02d7f3789050336c268f50ec386f57_1396835491.jpg d6e2b5d239f2a6d17ec3df197c39b650_1396835459.jpg F091037d3ab654bbbcefc6ff53ff7448 1396835470.jpg Trivia The show was originally titled as Go Viral. The first 22 episodes aired on Nickelodeon in 2014. Afterwards, the remaining 18 episodes were aired on Nicktoons in 2015. Tagline "We're turning off the Wi-Fi and shutting it down. We will see ya next time!" - Carlos PenaVega Link Official Site Category:Childrens Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Online Category:Interactive Category:Comedy Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Viacom Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2014 premieres Category:2014 endings Category:2015 premieres Category:2015 endings